truth or scare
by xxxmidnight-ashxxx
Summary: it all started with a little game of truth or dare... Gaanaru
1. Chapter 1

yume: hi-low peoplez.... it's been a while^^

Mykell: first off we'de all like to thank the reviewers from Yume's last story

Kahea: YEAH!!! YOU PEOPLEZ ROX!!!

Yume: okay so the last time I was here we finished the story "help me find myself" then I asked if you could give me the next story and pairing

Mykell: obviously since you're reading this you know that the winner is "truth or scare"

Yume: The pairing however is a little shocking.... This story will be a threesome and rivalry between Sasunaru, Gaanaru and GaaSasuNaru!

Kahea: yeah we're twisted that way... Yume does not own Naruto or any other anime she's gonna twist into this story

Yume: I'm going all out on this one... so enjoy!^^

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Truth or scare**

**ch.1: Gaara's POV**

On the top of the hill of my neighborhood lies a scary old mansion. Everyday on my way to school, I see it. A beautiful, dark, mysterious mansion. It looked exactly like those houses out of a scary story. A gothic heaven. A place someone like me could call home easily. We call this heavan of mine fear house.

My name is Gaara... just Gaara. I don't have a last name if you're asking. I'm a social reject, an outcast at my school. Konoha boys' academy, my own personal hell.

As I walk down the halls of the school, I feel the eyes of the student body staring at me. Thier eyes curious and judging. I have to grind my teeth and keep moving it wouldn't help I snapped and attacked them. I can't afford to get kicked out of another school.

Finally I make it to my homeroom class. My teacher -Kakashi- is late as always. A group of people that are sitting in the back wave towards me. They're my friends. They are the only people I can stand to talk to.

"hey Gaara.... we're going to my house after school. You coming?" Asked Kiba. He had chocolate brown hair that he never bothers to brush. His eyes are the same color as his hair. He has two upside down triangles tattooed to both of his cheeks.

"Yeah sure" is all I say. as usual my voice is monotonous. I never really cared on what I do at night. This is mostly because no one at home would ever notice if I was gone. that's why I'm stuck in this hell hole.

During class I find myself daydreaming about my dream boy... yes I said boy. I'm gay does that bother you?

Anyway, yeah. I was daydreaming in the middle of class, not that anyone cared. I always daydream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school I put my books into my bag and got ready to meet everyone at the front gate. walking down the halls, towards the exit, I get more curious side glances by students passing by. God that's annoying.

By this time I'm having murderous. They could all go to hell for all I cared. I know I can't send them under myself, so I settle for glaring daggers at them and hope someone else does it for me.

When I get outside there are only three of them waiting.

Standing next to Kiba is his boyfriend Shino Aburame. He is wearing a long sleeve turtle neck, that covers the bottom half of his face. For his pants he is wearing the school uniform pants. The school says that you can wear whatever you want but some part of the outfit has to be a uniform piece.

Anyway... Shino was wearing black converse with skulls on the side of them (a/n: I'm a girl but I have those converse). my eyes travel upward to his face. He is wearing his usual sunglasses. They are so dark, don't know how he can see through them, but he says his eyes are sensitive to the sunlight so I don't bother asking. His hair is black with the same spiky mess as Kiba's.

Shino is quite a mystery, sometimes I wonder why he goes out with a loud mouthed, dog lover like Kiba. I guess you can't help who you fall in love with.

Next to them leaning against the wall is Sasuke. His face was pale and flawless. His eyes were midnight black and they were well guarded from any emotion. His hair was the same color as his eyes. His bangs Framed his face, but the back stood up, defying gravity. It sort of looked like a ducks ass. looking down, he was wearing a black uniform jacket over a white shirt. He was wearing ripped jeans with four or five studded belts hanging loosly around his hips.

Sasuke was pretty good looking... but not my type.

"The others went ahead" Sasuke said in a cold uncaring voice.

"Okay" I answered in my own monotonous voice. The we started walking toward Kiba's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

after eight rounds of video games, everyone was laying around the large-ish living room, bored out of our minds.

Kiba sat on the large couch, against the wall. Shino sat next to him. Sasuke was leaning against the wall, staring at nothing. Sai was sitting on the leather couch, sketching god knows what. Itachi was on the floor playing with Neji's waist long hair, while neji tried to conceal a blush. Shikamaru was playing shogi with himself and I was sprawled out on the love couch trying to think of a reason not to bash my brains out with the math book in my bag.

oh... right. You've never met the others. I'll make this quick.

You've already met Kiba, shino and Sasuke. Okay so...

Itachi is the one sitting on the floor. He has black hair pulled into a low pony tail. His eyes are black and he kind of looks like an older version of Sasuke. He's Sasuke's older brother..

Sitting next to him was Neji. He had black waist long hair and pale lavender eyes. He's Itachi's boyfriend.

Sitting on the leather chair is Sai. Sasuke and Itachi's cousin. He also has black hair, black eyes and pale skin.

The one playing shogi with himself is Shikamaru. His chocolate brown hair is pulled back into a high pony tail. His eyes were also brown. I personlly think he's a lazy ass. He's smart as hell but he doesn't care. He only gets a C average, but I have a feeling if he actually tried he would probably already be in collage.

And that's everyone.

"Can we please do something" Kiba yelled out. I think the silence was getting to him.

"What do you suggest?" Itachi asked. A piece of hair slipping from his fingers.

"What about truth or dare?" Sai said looking up from his sketch.

"That's not a bad idea" Sasuke said finally snapping out of his daydream I sat up to speak.

"Why not, it's better than what I was going to do". I was really starting to see bashing my brains out with a mathbook more appealing than sitting here doing absolutely nothing.

"Alright! So it's settled!" Kiba smiled enthusiactically. We all gathered around the small coffee table in the middle of the living room.

"I'll go first" Sai volunteered. Sai had a sly smirk on his face. I didn't like that look. It was a look that said I'm-gunning-for-you. Sai snapped his head towards Neji and I breathed out a silent sigh of relief.

"Neji..." sai said, his tone of voice teasing. Neji looked up at sai. His normally calm face was now contorted in fear.

"I dare you to.... give Itachi a lap dance" Sai said as he smiled in satisfactory.

"I-I think I'll pass" Neji choked out.

"Nuh-uh.... a dare's a dare" Sai said mockingly.

Kiba started laughing hysterically. "yeah Neji... do it!!!" He yelled out between pants

Sai stood up and walked toward the stereo next to the TV. Looking through the CDs on the shelf, he popped one into the CD player and hit play. The speakers crackled to life and the song sugar by flo' rider came on.

Neji blushed a deep shade of red. Looking at the floor he stood up, pulling Itachi up with him. He sat Itachi down on top the wooden arm chair in the corner and sat on his lap.

Itachi was biting back a moan as Neji's hips rocked to the music. Soon the music ended and Neji got off Itachi's lap and sat on the floor. Itachi retreated to the bathroom to take care of a little problem.

"Kay Neji.... it's your turn" Kiba said leaning into Shino.

Itachi came back into the living room and a smirk found it's way to Neji's lips.

" 'Tachi..." Neji said in a sickly sweet voice, his tone was coated in menace.

"I dare you to... make out with your brother" Neji said. The smirk on his face widening.

" No fuckin' way!" Itachi exclaimed.

"I second that" Sasuke said

"But 'Tachi.... a dare is a dare" Neji said in the same sugar coated menace tone of voice.

_Pay back is a bitch_ I thought.

"Fine" Itach growled out.

Itachi walked over to his little brother and grabbed his shirt collar roughly. Sasuke looked up at Itachi and the two glared at each other for a moment. Itachi then crashed his lips down on Sasuke's. I went back at staring at the ceiling.

"okay Itachi, it's your turn" I heard Shino say. I looked over at the others.

"Hmmm.... okay.... Gaara, I dare you to go with Sasuke tonight, to fear house.

My eyes widened a fraction at the sound of "my" mansions nickname.

"Okay....." was all I said. I was still in shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yume: Ohmygod I finished the first chapter *happy dance*

Kahea: Mucho thanx to Yume's new betareader

Yume: He-chan you rock!!!

Mykell: anyway please review!!!!!!!!!^^


	2. Chapter 2

Yume: hey hey people.... thank u for reading truth or scare.

Mykell: this chappy is all about naruto

Yume: and to twist things around, like i said i would... I'm putting characters from other animes in here

Kahea: in "help me find myself" Naruto was quiet and shy

Yume: in this story you'll find that Naruto is a bit of a mother figure

Mykell: so read and enjoy.... oh... and Yume doesn't own Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Truth or scare Chapter 2**

**Naruto's P.O.V**

I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling. Listening to the others bicker downstairs, something about kyuubi steeling Ginji's cereal. I look over at the clock. I sigh it's only 2:00 on the morning. God how I wish time would go faster.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I live in a creepy old mansion that human teenagers have cleverly dubbed "fear house". I don't blame them. If I were Human I'd stay away too.

This house is filled with Demons. Yes... I did say Demons. But it's not thoughs stupid cliches they put in movies. You know like, evil demons possessing weak defenceless humans. That stuff is a bunch of crap. I created this house for demons, but demons with nowhere to go. What's worse is that demons are usually boys and not just any boy. Normally thay are uke boys. It's sad to say but I am an uke boy as well.

I sit up and get out of bed. Walking over to the window and opening the curtains, I let the light from the moon wash over my face.

I grab the nearest book and start to read. I laugh in irony as I realize the book I picked up is a spell book from the early 1800's. The book is thick and to most humans it would probably weigh a ton. Putting the book back onto the shelf, I slowly get up from the black leather couch I was sitting on.

Opening my door, something runs head first into me. I instantly knew who it was.

"Sora get off of me" I chuckle. He gets off allowing me to sit up right. (A/N: I'll explain everything after this chappy)

"Naru-chan...." Sora said. He was smiling brightly and I wished that I could smile like that. How nice it would be if I could be so care free and happy. I shook the thoughts away. I couldn't, wouldn't think that way. For the sake of everyone in this house I had to be strong.

Why you ask? because everyone in this house deserves a second chance. We all have done things we're not proud of and we want to fix it.

Everyone but me. There are just somethings that you can't be forgiven for. So I will do everything I can to make sure these children get the second chance I never had.

"Yes sora.... what do you want?" I say after breaking myself loose of the sarrow that took hold of me. I knew Sora could feel the aura around me darken.

"can you bake me a cake!" It wasn't really asking. It sounded more like an order. I laughed.

"Sure go call everyone down to the living room" I say. Sora was contageous and for some reason he felt the need to syick to me like glue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon everyone was in the living room enjoying chocolate cake.

Sora, Roxas, Hikaru, Gingi, Kyuubi, Ichigo, Toushiro even Raito. All of them looked to be enjoying themselfs. I smiled. This was nice.

"I'll be in my room" I said a moment later. everyone nodded and thanked me fo the cake.

In my room I looked at the clock. 7:30am. once again I find myself looking out the window. It's light out. From the location of the house you can see the whole neighborhood.

Soon I see a boy walk down the street towards the school. I see him everyday from this window. I don't know why I'm so intrested in him. He just seems so lonely. Like me.

He stops walking for a second and looks up at my house longningly. He wants to be here, in this house. I can tell. His cold pale green eyes break my heart.

closing the window curtains, I sit down on the leather chair. _He wants to be here_ I thought sadly. If only he knew what was behind the doors of fear house.

_if only he knew._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yume: okay so voice your opinions and review please.... it's totally understandable if you didn't like it. It's not the greatest chapter I've writen.

okay so as for the character thing:

Sora and Roxas- Kingdom hearts

Hikaru- Hikaru no go

Gingi- GetBacker

Kyuubi- Naruto

Ichigo and Toushiro- Bleach

Raito (light)- Death note

Kahea: yups so make sure to review.... CHOCOLAAAATTTEEEE!!!!! cake (whisper)

Mykell: and we'll have some pairings for the other characters as well


	3. Chapter 3

Yume: oh goshness....Thank you to all that reviewed

Mykell: yeah...

Yume: okay so my other helper Kahea is out sick today...

Mykell: can you really call him a helper? he desn't really do anything but show up in the begining and end

Yume: so do you

Mykel: ...

Yume: okay so... This chappy is going to confuse you a bit if you skip parts... so don't do it

Mykell: this is normally kahea's job but... Yume doesn't own Naruto.... on with the story

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Truth or Scare**

**Chapter 3: Gaara's POV**

I stood in Kiba's room, staring at the body length mirror. Tonight I, along with Sasuke would have to go through fear house. I admit I was scared, but at the same time, I was calm.

I gave myself a once over in the mirror. I didn't feel the need to dress up, so I just wore a black T-shirt and black jeans. I had black and red converse and my studded blet hannging loosly around my hips.

"Gaara!... You ready!?" Kiba called from downstairs. I walk out of the room and down the stairs to the living room. Sasuke was leaning against the door frame.

"Lets go" I sighed. I wasn't complaining about going to fear house. If anything, I didn't want to go to fear house with Sasuke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soon we were in the woods of the hill. I never realized how far the mansion was. I also didn't realize it was that huge, if you can see it troughout the whole neighborhood.

Then I heard somthing in the bushes.

-Meanwhile... Normal POV-

"Why are you guys fallowing us!!!" an angery Ban all but yelled. Riku, who was walking next to him, sighed for the umpteenth time tonight.

"It's our dare isn't it" Riku asked the others fallowing close behind them.

"Oh?... we're just here to make sure you don't get scared" Grimmjow said with a sly smirk on his face.

"Which abviously means you want to be there if we get scared" Ban said angrily. Grimmjow's smirk grew wider.

"I know you'll get scared" Grimmjow added emphisis on the word "know"

"No we will not" Growled out Riku, getting a bit upset at Grimmjows anticts.

Ryuzaki and Axel chuckled behind Grimmjow while Akira shook his head. He was dragged with Grimmjow to come with them. He would never have come if he knew this was what they were doing.

Ryuzaki stopped for a second. "Guys... I hear something"

-Gaara's POV-

I heard something on the other side of the bushes next to me. I stopped Sasuke for a moment and picked up a fairly large rock. Throwing it with force, I heard a crack from whatever I hit.

"Ouch! What the hell!" I heard someone call. Oh... so it was a person... oops.

A boy around my age came out of the bushes. "Grimmjow?" I said. Why is he out here.

"Hey Gaara... Man that hert. Next time you throw a rock do it softly" He said, rubbing the top of his head.

"I'll try" was all I said before we started moving again. At the corner of my eye, I coud see Ryuzaki, Ban, Riku, Axel and Akira come out from behind the bushes.

"so why are you two here?" Axel asked.

"I don't beleive that's any of your business" Sasuke answered. Great we've only been here for about ten minutes and he's already making enimies.

"Well sorry. Maybe you should try taking that stick out of your ass... you'll feel better" Axel replied. I could actually hear Sasuke snapping.

"What was that" Sasuke asked with a sickly sweet voice. The aura around him turning murderous with every passing second.

I shook my head and kept walking.

Soon we were at fear houses front door. I was right... This place was HUGE!

At the corner of my eye I could see Axel doing something stupid. I turn my head and sure enough. Axel is trying to jump through the window.

"what the hell are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm trying to get in, duh" Axel says as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why not just use the front door?" I asked him.

"have you not seen that door? it's huge. And it's probably locked. And even if it were open it would make a huge sound and someone migh-" His rambaling stopped when I pushed the door open soundlessly.

"You're not very bright are you?" Sasuke said, the corners of his mouth twitched upward into a smirk.

"Tch. whatever" Axel was obviously mad.

Walking inside my mouth dropped open. This place was not only big, it was beautiful. It was everything I thought it to be and more.

The ceiling was painted like the night sky and it was high up above so that it looked like you were really staring at the stars outside. The stars were made up of tiny lights, the moon was a gigantic light bulb that looked like it could change fazes like The actual moon. How did I know this? The light was in the shape of a crecsent while the bulb remained round.

Two stair cases made an ark like shape to the next floor. The room was lighted by candles on the walls. It gave a dark but calming feeling.

_Beautiful _was all that was going through my mind.

"Excuse me..." called a Silk like voice behind us. only one thing was going through my mind.

_Crap!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yume: all right! I'm done

Mykell: be sure to review. Kahea should be back by the next Chapter.

Yume: Next chapter rivalries begin... so make sure to read it!

Mykell: Okay so look forward to the next chapter, but until then... REVIEW PLZ!


	4. Chapter 4

Yume: Okay so.... this is chappy number 4

Mykell: in this chapter Gaara and Naruto meet...

Kahea: Unfortunately or fortunately Sasuke meets him too

Yume: So a rivalry begins... plz enjoy the story

Kahea: Yume does not own Naruto!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Truth or scare **

**chapter 4: Gaara's POV**

"Excuse me" called a silk like voice behind us. I was screaming curses in my head. We were caught, how the hell did we get caught.

We all turned around slowly. At the corner of my eye, I saw everyone's mouth drop. I looked at the beautiful creature before us. blonde hair stuck up in every angle, bangs framing his face nicely. Blue eyes stared at us in confusion. Three whisker like marks on his tanned cheeks.

A yelp pulled me out of my musing. I turned to see what happened.

"What the hell was that for!" Axel Yelled.

"Oh, so this isn't a dream" Sasuke stated simply.

"Of course not you jackass! why'd you have to pinch me!" Axel was fuming.

I rolled my eyes then stared at Sasuke. That was very out of character for him, and by the look in his eyes I could tell he was interested in the blonde boy. I growled low in my throat. I suddenly felt the need to be possessive.

Sasuke somehow heard me growl out and glared at me. The battle was on.

"Hello... my name is Sasuke, I'm very sorry about this" Sasuke stepped forward. He motioned his hand toward us as if to say, _sorry we broke in._ Damn the guy worked fast. My eyes narrowed.

"It's okay no ones home right now so you should be fine" said the blonde boy.

"do you live here?" I asked the boy.

"Yes, I do" He said smiling slightly.

"oh, so there are people living here" Axel said, finally getting it.

"You are a moron" Sasuke said, shaking his head slightly. Naruto chuckled a bit. The sound was like singing, I couldn't help but marvel at it.

"You're quite an interesting bunch" the blonde commented.

"Naru-chan" someone called from behind the boy. without turning around the boy greeted whoever it was.

"Sora"

"who's this?" asked the slightly shorter boy, who was bounding up twords us. He had slightly darker blond hair that seemed to ignore the laws of gravity. His hazel eyes looked at us in curiosity.

"well... i'm not to sure. I never caught your names" Naruto said politely.

"I'm Sasuke" Sasuke said boredly to the other blond boy. obviously

"Gaara" I introduced myself.

"I'm Grimmjow, this is Riku, Ryuzaki, Akira, Axel and Ban" Nice to meet you said another voice at the door. I looked at the opened front door to see a group of boys and one girl. They were all different and unique, but still beautiful.

At the corner of my eye I could see everyones mouth drop. Well eveyone but sasuke and myself.

I glared at Sasuke and he returned the glare with another. I could feel everyone staring at us.

The girl in the group cleared her throut, getting everyones attention.

"Well... I'm Kyuubi, this is Sora"

"Raito"

"Hikaru"

"Sora's twin brother Roxas"

"Ichigo and Toushiro"

"Gingi"

"and Naruto"

Kyuubi said pausing in between names to see the our expressions. Kyuubi smirked...

**Kyuubi's POV**

_This is gonna be fun_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yume: I'm so sorry it took me forever to put this chapter up... I've been super busy

Mykell: we just started highschool

Kahea: YUPZ!!!

Yume: also very sorry about cutting this chapter short I promise to try and do better next time

Kahea: REVIEW PWEAZE!!!


End file.
